Warhead fragmentation effectiveness is determined by the number, mass, shape, and velocity of the fragments. By using a controlled fragmentation design, warhead fragmentation can generally be achieved quickly and cost effectively. Exemplary controlled fragmentation techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,491,694; 4,312,274; 4,745,864; 5,131,329, and 5,337,673.
In general, conventional designs use “cutter” liners that form fragments by generating a complex pattern of high-velocity “penetrators” for fragmenting the shell. Although these conventional fragmentation designs have proven to be useful, it would be desirable to present additional functional, cost and safety improvements that minimize the warhead weight, reduce manufacture expenses, and advance current United States Insensitive Munition (IM) requirements.
What is therefore needed is a controlled fragmentation technique through the use of patterned liners which introduce shear stress into the warhead body and creates the desired fragmentation patterns. Fragment size, fragment numbers, and patterns thereof may be influenced through novel liner configurations. The need for such a controlled fragmentation technique has heretofore remained unsatisfied.